Anakin's Pride
by Chuckyman
Summary: Obi Wan was having a normal day with Anakin. Suddenly they are pulled 20 years in the future by the force, and secrets are revealed. Obi Wan meets Obi Wan, and Anakin learns of his past deadly deeds. Will they join the empire or rebellion? Only time will tell.


**\/Chuckyman's Note\/**

 **Hey Everyone, this is a new project I've been working on for a while, I've been really excited to share it. This is a time travel fanfiction where Anakin and Obi Wan are sent forward in time, instead of what people normally do which is Luke and Leia going back in time. This is an alternate universe, and when Anakin and Obi Wan are sent forward in time, the original trilogy script will change completely. If people are not comfortable with that, then you should probably hit the back button. Also, any support is greatly appreciated, please leave a review with some criticism and/or some ideas for the future of the story. Anyways, here is the first chapter, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations in this story, however I do own the story.**

Obi Wan was having a normal day. It was going very well actually. Anakin and Obi Wan were off duty, as they had just finished a very important mission on the frontlines in Cristophsis. For once the two friends were able to relax, clear their thoughts, and just talk. It had been a while since they were able to do this, with the clone wars taking a massive toll on all Jedi alike. Jedi were warriors, but they were warriors of peace, and this war had really changed the order from what it was supposed to be.

Obi Wan observed the temple from where he was sitting, in the main hall, and Jedi and the Courscant guard alike were rushing around doing all sorts of chores and completing their daily routines. Anakin, voicing Obi Wan's thoughts, said "It's so peaceful here. No fighting, no war, no lasers or battle droids. I can't wait until the war is over, and we can rid the galaxy of tyranny." Obi Wan smiled. His old padawan was getting wiser and wiser each coming day. He would make a fin Jedi master one day. "Patience Anakin. With time we can restore the galaxy to peace and order, just like it was before. And then, we can rest until the end of our days."Anakin seemed to zone out, probably wondering what life would be like with no war to worry about, or people to protect, or anything like that.

But then, something happened. Obi Wan felt like he was pulled into the air, and sucked through an imaginary black hole. He seemed to tumble through space and time itself until… It stopped. He was lying on red hot ground, sand brushing up against his skin. Obi Wan opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground of an open desert, Anakin lying next to him. He stood up, shaking Anakin. Anakin was already awake though, feeling as dizzy as Obi Wan was. Anakin scanned their surroundings as he stood up.

"We are on Tatooine", explained Anakin. "But, how did we get here?" Obi Wan remembered feeling like he was being thrown throughout space and time. "I have no idea," said Obi Wan, "Maybe the will of the force." Anakin stared at Obi Wan. "The force sent us to Tatooine?" Anakin asked. "Of all places this is one I don't want to be". Obi wan looked up, still clutching his head. He looked into the distance where he saw a moisture farm. Obi Wan knew what they looked like, having travelled here in the past. Anakin looked to where Obi Wan was staring. "Lets go there", Anakin said. "Maybe they have supplies and can tell us where about in Tatooine we are". Obi Wan nodded to this, starting to walk to the moisture farm in the distance.

When they arrived, they were greeted with the voice of a boy about 20 years of age, a mop of blonde hair covering his head. He wore white farmers clothes and brown leather boots. Also, Obi Wan noticed, he slightly resembled Anakin. Or that might have just been his imagination.

The boy was startled to see two unfamiliar full grown men at his door. "Are you sure you have the right place, we aren't expecting visitors," the boy said. Obi Wan put on a friendly smile, saying, "No, we managed to get lost in the sand dunes". He nudged Anakin to force him to go along with the story. "Y-Yes, we were on our way to Mos Eisley, then we were attacked by sand people. We managed to get away, but now we are lost", said Anakin.

The boy seemed to buy the story, welcoming them into his home. He got the two Jedi to sit down, and he gave them some blue milk, which Anakin and Obi Wan gulped down thirstily. "So," the boy began. "What exactly are your names?" Anakin, convinced that in the outer reaches of tatooine they would not have heard of the hero with no fear, replied with "I'm Anakin, and this is Obi Wan Kenobi". The boys eyes widened at that name. Interesting, Obi Wan thought. "I'm Luke", the boy said. "Say, are you related to a Ben Kenobi? One lives not too far away from here". Obi Wan was intrigued. He had never met or known anyone in the galaxy named Kenobi before.

"I don't think so", Obi Wan said. "But I am intrigued. Do you think you could take us to meet him?". Luke gestured towards his speeder. "Sure why not. As long as it doesn't take too long. My aunt and Uncle will be back soon, and they probably won't like the idea of me travelling with strangers." Obi Wan cringed. "No that would not be good at all".

The trio then climbed into the speeder and sped into the sandy plains of Tatooine, the double suns scorching their backs.

 **~O~**

Luke stopped the speeder as soon as they reached a small cave. _Jeez,_ Obi Wan thought. _This guy must be a real nutjob to be living in a cave._ Luke walked up to the entrance to the cave and politely knocked on the entrance. Out emerged what seemed to look like an older version of himself. _My mind must be playing tricks on me,_ he thought.

The old man had an expression on his face like he had seen a ghost. He just stared at Obi Wan and Anakin, his gaze never leaving them. Sensing the awkwardness, Obi Wan went to speak. "I'm Obi Wan and this is Anakin." The old man looked up staring right at Obi Wan. "I know", he said. "But this is impossible. I AM Obi Wan. And YOU are 20 years in the future".

 **I know guys, I'm sorry for leaving you on a bit of a cliff-hanger. Hope you enjoyed the first part of the story, this has been a really enjoyable fanfic to write. I hope you like the concept of the story, and can't wait for my next upload. Thanks for all the support on my other fanfic, be sure to leave a review on what to improve on and suggest other stories I should write. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
